


Soft Love

by ForeverAlone5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, im so tired, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAlone5/pseuds/ForeverAlone5
Summary: “Oh, Virgil,” he purred. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft for our resident prince?”“And? What’s it to ya?” Virgil’s darkening aura strengthened, nearly overwhelming the bathroom.Or 5 times people figured out Roman and Virgil were in a relationship, and 1 time everyone knew.





	Soft Love

  1. _Logan_



 

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the migraine that wanted to form at the forefront of his mind.

 

The papers in front of him were starting to bounce off the page. He had started working barely three hours ago, working downstairs instead of his room on Patton’s suggestion of being more social.

  
It hadn’t been so bad, a new perspective and work environment had been beneficial to his work.

 

However, it all changed when Roman had come down, toting a canvas and bag of paints with him.

 

The pungent smell of paint hadn’t bothered him as much, and maybe the singing and music was less than desired, but it wasn’t  _ so _ bad.

  
At least, it wasn’t until Virgil came downstairs. 

 

For the past two hours, Virgil and Roman had been arguing about… something. He didn’t know anymore, he had lost track of the conversation hours ago.

 

“For the last time, Princey, that doesn’t even make sense!”

 

“You just don’t understand my creative style!”

  
  
“How can it be style if it’s just splattered paint?!”

 

“It’s modern art! It’s supposed to be me battling a shark-manticore!”

  
  
“ _ Where!! _ ”

 

Yeah, Logan didn’t even know anymore.

 

“Children, children,” he heard his voice break through their argument to no avail. The bickering got even louder to Logan’s disbelief.

 

“Hey!” He yelled, clapping his hands. The two stopped, staring at him. Virgil’s face was bright red, and it seemed like he was fighting off an embarrassed expression.

 

“ _ What _ , Thoughtless Cap.” Roman snapped, and ouch that one hurt. 

 

Logan pushed it away. “Some people are trying to work here. Take your lovers’ quarrel somewhere else if you’re just going to bicker pointlessly.”

 

Virgil flushed a bright red, “It’s not a- a  _ lovers’  _ quarrel. It’s just a- a disagreement.”

 

“Yeah,” Roman nodded, oblivious to Virgil’s red face. “Because  _ someone _ here doesn’t understand my  _ creative wisdom. _ ”

 

“It’s not creative wisdom if it’s just paint splattered on a canvas!” Virgil whipped his head back to Roman, embarrassment forgotten.

 

“You just don’t understand genius!”

 

Holy shit. Either they need to make out or fight. Because Logan was going to lose his mind if this kept on going.

 

“Can you just make out or something,  _ please?  _ Just stop with the arguing.” He heard himself asking in exasperation. That wasn’t supposed to be said out loud.

 

Roman immediately started sputtering, a red face blooming. Logan was starting to regret speaking and thinking that he could work in the Commons without any sort of drama. Looked like those scripts were going to pushed back a day.

 

Surprisingly, Virgil didn’t look any embarrassed. He merely shrugged. “Okay.”

 

He grabbed Roman’s shirt, paint splatters and all, and just reeled him in for a deep kiss.

 

Roman dropped his paintbrush and palette, arms flailing at the sudden movement.  Logan flushed at the  _ very _ public display of affection, arms crossing in discomfort.

 

Logan bit his bottom lip. Since when had the two of them started dating? And why had he not been informed? He was the brain. He should’ve known everything.

 

“Okay, okay,” he cleared his throat. “I get it. I’ll go.”

 

If anything, Virgil kissed Roman deeper, and was that-- was that tongue? Logan immediately did not want to know anymore of his friends’ love lives.

 

He picked up his papers and notebooks as calmly as he could. Tucking them safely under his arm, he left for his room.

 

Logan was never taking Patton’s advice again.

* * *

 

  1. _Patton_



 

Patton was  _ tired _ . He had been watching Parks and Rec again because it had been a bad day, and Leslie Knope was practically his best friend at this point. 

 

The laugh track started to sound a little demented to his ears, and he blinked, shaking himself more awake.

 

Yawning and smacking his lips, Patton stretched, groaning as he heard his bones crack. He rolled off his bed, nearly tripping over one of his half-baked projects.

 

He squinted at the blaring red numbers on the clock. 8:00 AM, that wasn’t so bad. He must’ve passed out in between some of the episodes.

 

The feelings of the bad day still lingered in his bones. His stomach churned at the memory, and feeling slightly hungry, he trudged downstairs.

 

Cookies were calling his name, and he wanted to bake them to help take his mind off bad thoughts.

 

Stumbling downstairs, he caught a glimpse of people in the living room. If he strained his eyes, he could make out the blurry blobs of purple and red. Oh, Virgil and Roman.

 

Since when were they so chummy? Patton could care less, happy that they were spending time with each other with less bickering.

 

He started toward the kitchen, noting how they were asleep, movie credits rolling on the screen.

 

Turning off the TV, he kept quiet, silently taking out the ingredients and items needed for chocolate cookies.

 

He puttered around the kitchen, hands automatically knowing what to make and mix for cookies.

 

As he finished putting the batch of cookies into the oven, he heard movement coming from the living room.

 

Peeking, Patton noticed Virgil smiling softly at Roman’s sleeping face. He was raking his hand through the Prince’s hair, eyes fondly soaking in his every detail.

 

Virgil didn’t seem to notice Patton’s presence, and Patton had never seen Virgil so relaxed.

 

He stopped racking a hand through Roman’s hair, and Roman made a soft snuffling noise, stretching toward Virgil and seeking him.

 

Patton had to suppress a squeal, hand covering his mouth. Virgil just shushed Roman softly, reaching for his phone before returning to stroke his hair.

 

Fumbling for his phone, he raised it to snap many,  _ many _ photos of the two of them.

 

Since when had the two started dating? Oh, well Patton didn’t really care. He had-- what was it the kiddos called it, shipping?-- shipped it since the very beginning, anyway.

 

It was a classic Enemies to Friends to Lovers trope.    
  
The timer for the cookies went off, and Patton silently cursed for forgetting to quiet the alarm, fumbling to silence it.

 

He saw as Virgil’s hackles rose, head snapping to the kitchen with narrowed eyes. Patton could only give Virgil an embarrassed smile, and Virgil’s eyes softened.

 

He put his finger to his lips, and Patton nodded vigorously. It was cute, he decided, how much Virgil cared for Roman.

 

Patton started to take his cookies out of the oven. Prinxiety was canon, Patton smiled widely.

 

Yes, that certainly made his day infinite times better.

* * *

 

  1. _Deceit_



 

Deceit was filing his nails, getting ready for his manicure. A spa day had definitely been what he needed, especially after dealing with those so called idiotic ‘Light Sides’. 

 

God, his scales felt itchy thinking about them.

 

And Virgil had left him for them? What was the appeal? Sure, they were all handsome, but he was biased. They all looked the same!

 

Well, he was the handsomest, of course.

 

Off topic, Virgil had been different since transitioning. Smiling more, laughing more, guard significantly lowered.

 

That wasn’t good. How can Thomas be vigilant if the vigilant hero was distracted?

 

This was was too bloody complicated for Deceit. All he wanted was for Thomas to be protected from the evils of society, not this messy love story that his sides seemed to be in.

 

He sunk deeper into the warm bath, closing his eyes and relishing in the warmth. 

 

There was a thunderous stomping nearing him, and Deceit hoped that no one was coming into the bathroom.

 

Too late, the door slammed open, and there was a high-pitched scream.

 

Deceit sighed as the door slammed closed. 

 

“Really, Dee?” Virgil’s low voice cut through his relaxment. “Of all the  bathrooms you could’ve chosen, you choose  _ this  _ one?”

 

“I could say the same for you,” Deceit said with his eyes closed. “Was that Roman? What a strong prince you have there, Virgil.”

 

“Shut it, Deceit,” Virgil growled.

 

Deceit opened one eye, defensive. How odd, Virgil rarely acted like that… unless….

 

“What,  _ Virgil _ ? Why defend the prince? It’s not as though you have feelings for him, do you?”

 

“So what if I do?” Virgil snapped.

 

Deceit opened both eyes, blinking rapidly to hide his shock. “Oh, Virgil,” he purred. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone  _ soft _ for our resident prince?”

 

“And? What’s it to ya?” Virgil’s darkening aura strengthened, nearly overwhelming the bathroom.

 

“Nothing, I suppose. It just seems like it goes against your job. How can you protect us if you’ve been compromised by one of us?”

 

“Don’t bait me, Deceit. I know your tricks.”

 

“Very well,” Deceit gave up. He was way too tired to argue right now. 

 

“I- what?” Virgil seemed to be as off-footed as he felt. 

 

“Very well. Continue to romp with the prince. Hell if I care. You’d do it with or without my input.”

 

Virgil’s eyes narrowed, but he only pursed his lips before leaving.

 

Deceit waited for any more interruptions before finally sinking back into the bathtub, the water only lukewarm now.

 

So Virgil and Roman were a thing now.

 

That certainly changed things.

* * *

 

  1. _Thomas_



 

Thomas was sitting on his bed, heart racing. God, another nightmare. What was up with him now?

 

His senses were shot in overdrive. He could only imagine how Virgil must be feeling after that nightmare.

 

And what event triggered that nightmare?

 

“Virgil? Roman?” he called softly, knowing that they must’ve been awake after that fiasco. He didn’t really want Logan’s facts right now or Patton’s slight overbearing nature.

 

He just wanted to find out the reason behind his nightmare.

 

There was a soft woosh, and Thomas turned to see Virgil and Roman cuddled up with each other on the edge of his bed.

 

It didn’t even seem like they noticed the change of scenery.

 

Virgil’s arms were a solid presence around Roman, and the prince was softly murmuring to him, looking worried and pale, paler than Virgil.

 

The darkly-clad side was holding Roman as if his life depended on it. His jaw was clenched, knuckles white. 

 

Thomas couldn’t see Virgil’s face, but he knew the murderous and slightly scared expression Virgil must’ve been sporting.

 

Something must have happened during one of Roman’s quests for ideas. Thomas could slightly make out the strips of clothing that was Roman’s prince costume.

 

He could feel the lump that was forming in his throat. Worry bubbling in his stomach.

 

Thomas desperately wanted to know what was happening, but he didn’t want to break this moment between the two normally clashing sides.

 

Then Virgil dropped a kiss on Roman’s head, and Roman snuggled deeper into Virgil’s embrace, murmuring something.

 

Whatever it was made Virgil stop, and then Thomas’ eyes widened as Virgil kissed Roman chastely.

 

Yep. 

 

Thomas  _ definitely _ didn’t want to interrupt them. He closed his eyes, dropping onto his bed softly.

 

He didn’t need open his eyes to know that Virgil and Roman had sunk out. Well, his mind was off the nightmare now.

 

Virgil and Roman, huh. 

 

Good for them. Was Thomas’ last thought before he relinquished his hold on consciousness.

* * *

 

  1. _Roman_



 

Lying on the floor was bad for his back. Roman knew this. He  _ knew _ this. That didn’t mean that he was going to listen to any advice.

 

It had been a bad day. No ideas seemed to be bursting from him anymore. It was a grey day, and his room certainly reflected that.

 

The usually golden and red room was desaturated. Bed rumpled, papers strewn on the floor and desks, clothes thrown everywhere.

  
Roman couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

He supposed it also had to do with Virgil. The emo side was very… affectionate as of late.

 

It had been odd, to say the least. He was glad for it, soaking in the affection like a sponge.

 

But he also felt guilty. What did he do to deserve all that love? He was a stupid prince, that’s it. Maybe not even a prince anymore.

 

It’s not like he did anything to deserve that title. It had been a trying few days. Lack of ideas, lack of motivation, lack of will. Lack of anything that made Roman, Roman.

 

The door opened softly, and padded footsteps made their way carefully over to him.

 

“Princey?” Virgil’s concerned voice made his heart rate double. Gods, what did ever do to deserve this man?

 

“Roman?” Ooh, no nickname. Virgil was serious. Virgil lowered himself to Roman’s level, crouched near his face.

 

“You okay?”

 

Roman didn’t answer. He didn’t even know if he had it in himself to answer. Was he okay? Was it a bad day? Was it just a fluke?

 

“Alright, you don’t have to answer. But you really have to get off the ground, dude. Doesn’t it like hurt?”

 

He shrugged, curling in on himself.

 

“Alright, I’m picking you up.” Was the only warning Roman got before he was lifted into the air.

 

He didn’t scream, thank you very much. Latching his arms around Virgil’s neck, he was carried to his bed.

 

Virgil situated them at the beginning of the headboard, Roman in his lap. Roman sighed as Virgil’s deft fingers started running through his hair.

 

It was quiet as he did that, the two of them laying on his bed. Virgil’s heartbeat was calming, soothing in a set rhythm.

 

When Roman felt like talking, he just looked up at Virgil, mustering up a kind smile. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, Princey. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t comfort my own boyfriend in his time of need?”

 

Wait, boyfriend?

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

Virgil blinked, an unsure expression on his face since entering. “Uh, yeah? We just started dating a few weeks ago.”

 

“We did?”

 

“Yes? Don’t you remember?”

 

No. No, he did not. He definitely would’ve remembered if his crush had asked him out at all.

 

“You don’t.” Virgil said flatly, expression blank. “Okay, I made things weird. I’m going to go before I make you even more uncomfortable.”

 

He started to leave, and a whine made its way out of Roman, hands grappling with Virgil’s shirt. “No! No, you didn’t make anything weird. You just made things better.”

 

Virgil gave him a dubious look, eyes narrowed. He cautiously sat down. “Why didn’t you think that we  _ weren’t _ in a relationship?”

 

“I thought it was a friend thing!”

  
  
“Princey, we made out with each other. I’m pretty sure friends don’t stick each other’s tongues down each other’s throats.”

  
Roman flushed. “Well, I don’t know! It could’ve been a European thing.”

 

“Roman, we’re American. And figments of Thomas’ mind.”

 

He huffed. “What a cruel boyfriend I have. How can I ever survive these sharp remarks! Oh, only true love’s kiss can save me now!”

 

Virgil leaned in closer, and Roman eagerly pushed up. Then a wicked smirk spread across Virgil’s face. “Then perish.”

 

He pulled back, and Roman sputtered in anger as Virgil exploded in laughter.

 

Roman’s anger melted away at his boyfriend’s laughing face. His boyfriend. Yeah, he could get used to that.

 

His day was much,  _ much _ better after that.

* * *

 

+1  _ Everyone _

 

Virgil was _ freaking out _ . It was Roman’s birthday, and he had nothing to give him. Nothing to give to his  _ boyfriend _ . Oh god, he was such a terrible boyfriend.

 

How could he not give a birthday present to his boyfriend?!

 

“Virgil, kiddo? Are you alright?” Patton knocked on his door, sounding worried.

 

“Yeah, Patton!” he called back.

 

“Lie.” Deceit said, and Virgil cursed. What was that snake doing with Patton?

 

“Virgil, we mean you no harm. We merely wish to help you.”

  
“Yeah, Virgil, kiddo, we’re coming in!”

  
  
Virgil barely had time to throw the scraps of Roman’s birthday present ideas in the trash before everyone rose up.

 

“Virgil? Are you alright?” Logan asked.

 

“What, yeah, of course I am.” He tried to sound nonchalant, crossing his arms.

 

“That wasn’t even that good of a lie,  _ Virgil _ .” Deceit drawled. “He’s worried about Roman’s birthday present.”

 

“Oh, kiddo! You didn’t have to worry, if you asked us, we would’ve helped you!” Patton said.

 

“I didn’t want to ask you, I wanted to give him a present all on my own.”

 

“While that is commendable, Virgil,” Logan started. “You needn’t work yourself up over this. Anything you make or do for Roman, he shall love. He is, after all, your significant other.”   
  


“I don’t even know why I’m here.” Deceit said, filing a gloved finger.

 

“Dee!” Patton chided. “Be nice.”

 

Deceit rolled his eyes, “He’ll love whatever you make. You’re boyfriends.”

 

Boyfriends. That was right. They were boyfriends. But maybe… an idea started to form in Virgil’s mind… maybe they could be something else.

 

Virgil thought up what he wanted to give Roman, a quiet woosh as it came into existence. He smirked, “Thanks guys. I got it.”

 

He sank out, rising up into the commons. Roman was dancing around, splattering paint onto a canvas and singing to a Broadway musical-- all the parts, naturally.

 

“Princey,” Virgil called, but Roman didn’t seem to hear him. 

 

“Princey!” 

 

Again, nothing.

 

“Roman!” 

 

Roman turned, paintbrush smearing whatever painting was on the canvas.

 

“Virgil!” Roman greeted with a fond, angry smile. “What’s up?”   
  
“Catch.” he said because he was a bastard like that sometimes.

 

Virgil tossed the ring box to Roman, who fumbled and dropped his palette and brush.

 

“What the-?” Roman paused, taking in the velvet box. His eyes widened. “Is this…?”

 

“Open it.”

 

He did, gasping in shock.

 

Virgil’s lips twisted up at seeing Roman’s enamoured face. “It’s a promise ring. I know it’s your birthday, and I wanted to give you something special--”

 

He was cut off by Roman flinging himself at Virgil, who barely managed to right himself and support Roman’s weight.

 

“IloveitIloveitIloveit!!” Roman rushed out. “It’s beautiful.”

 

Virgil’s ears reddened. “Cool.”

 

Roman immediately slid the ring on himself, grinning at the perfect fit. He glanced at Virgil, love in his eyes.

 

“This is so pure,” someone whispered. And immediately the moment was broken.

 

The two turned to see the other sides and Thomas watching them, Patton snapping as many photos as he could.

 

“Really?” Virgil asked, face reddening.

 

“Congratulations you two,” Thomas said with a smile.

 

“Thanks,” Virgil said. He turned back to Roman, cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

 

“You still have to clean up the paint.”

 

Virgil only flipped them off, deepening the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!
> 
> i know it's not june 4th but i posted this on tumblr on the correct date so i'm not late, i did this so last minute, ohmigod, happy birthday princey bby!!! Read and Review!
> 
> Goodbye, bye, bye!!


End file.
